Systems for identifying media (e.g., television (TV) programs, radio programs, commentary, audio/video content, movies, commercials, advertisements, etc.) are useful for determining the identity, source, etc. of presented or accessed media in a variety of media monitoring systems. In some systems, a code is inserted into the audio or video of the media and the code is later detected at one or more monitoring sites when the media is presented. The information payload of the code embedded into the media can include program identification information, source identification information, time of broadcast information, etc. In some examples, the code is implemented as an audio watermark encoded in an audio portion of the media. Information may additionally or alternatively be included in a video portion of the media, in metadata associated with the media, etc.
Monitoring sites may include locations such as, households, stores, places of business and/or any other public and/or private facilities where media exposure and/or consumption of media is monitored. For example, at an example monitoring site, codes from the audio and/or video are captured and stored. The collected codes may then be sent to a central data collection facility for analysis. In some examples, the central data collection facility, a content provider, or another source may also send secondary media associated with the monitored media to the monitoring site (e.g., to a secondary media presentation device).